


Trump'll Dump It

by MiddleNameIgnominy



Category: Political RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleNameIgnominy/pseuds/MiddleNameIgnominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putin x Trump: the single best ship within the known cosmos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump'll Dump It

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously a joke (a stupid and mildly gross one, at that), so don't get your politics in a twist.

Donald awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of rustling in his hotel. For a few seconds, he froze, terrified. Once he regained is metaphorical balls, he sat up and turned on the nearest lamp. He saw Vladimir standing at the foot of his bed, staring directly at him.  
"Vlad?! What are you doing here?!"  
"Hush, my dear, and allow me to explain."  
Donald nodded, awaiting an explanation.  
"I tried my best to stay focused during that completely nondescript U.N. conference earlier today, but I couldn't help but notice the way you looked at me."  
Donald blushed. "What do you mean?"  
"I can feel your gaze upon me whenever you look my way. It's filled with love, respect, and twenty or so years of sexual repression."  
"Gasp! How could you tell all that from the way I look at you?"  
"I don't really get it either, but regardless, I'm here to give you what you want."  
With that, Vladimir crawled onto the bed and straddled the other with his hips and smashed their lips together. The kiss grew more passionate and intense by the second, ending when Vladimir moved away and wiped off a string of saliva. They soon continued the kissing, and soon enough, their clothes were removed and they were boning. Hard.  
"Vlad?" Donald asked after several minutes.  
"Yes?"  
"You know what I'll do to the part of NATO that keeps us divided, once I become president?"  
"Hmm? What's that, baby?"  
"I'll dump it."  
And with that, the two climaxed in unison. It's fucking gross, but neither of them thought so. They lied in bed side-by-side, panting. "That was amazing." Donald said, to which Vladimir agreed. They then drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.  
The end.


End file.
